Arguing
by soozeh
Summary: They always argued. Sometimes they'd not talk for days and sometimes one of them would sheepishly apologize ten minutes later. JackDaniel


Title: Arguing  
Characters: Jack/Daniel  
Prompt: #82 Afraid, over at LJ Community 100situations.  
Word Count: 866  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: They always argued. Sometimes they'd not talk for days and sometimes one of them would sheepishly apologize ten minutes later.  
Notes: Complete and utter fluff.

**Arguing**

They always argued. Sometimes they'd not talk for days and sometimes one of them would sheepishly apologize ten minutes later. More often than not their arguments would be about petty things but to either Jack or Daniel it was a big thing.

Jack sat in a quiet bar on the edge of town, a whisky sitting in front of him, chasing the night away. He wanted to get drunk and he was going the right way about it. He smiled to himself and the bartender gave him a strange look. Jack looked up, his face serious, and told the man to piss off back to the hole he crawled out of. The man then quietly retreated to the other end of the bar and stayed out of Jack's way.

Today Jack and Daniel had argued again. It had been five hours and neither one had called the other, or found them, to apologize.

Jack downed his whisky and the empty tumbler was replaced with a full one. He sank that as well and once again, another was placed it front of him. He twirled the glass around.

Daniel's face was etched so clearly in his mind and he smiled and he saw Daniel's gentle smile. He remembered all the times they had argued and then all the times they had made up. If he thought about it for long enough he realised that they mainly argued for the pure enjoyment of making up again. But when he thought harder he also realised that most of their arguments really meant something to them.

Like the time Jack had refused to let Daniel go to Atlantis. Daniel had pleaded with Jack to let him go but Jack's answer had remained the same. No. Jack cared about Daniel too much to let him travel to another galaxy, one that he may never return from. Jack was adamant that Daniel stay on Erth, with him, and rightly so. He didn't want their relationship to transform into a long distance one and after many conversations, and arguments, Daniel finally agreed that Jack's decision had been for the best.

There was also the time that Jack had been stuck in a 'Window of Opportunity' as Carter called it. Even though they weren't together in a physical, relationship sense they were still best friends and spent most of each day together. So in Jack's mind and perhaps Daniel's too, they were together, sort of. Truth was, in one of the many hundred loops Jack had kissed Daniel and they had spent eight careless hours together. But then the time loop had started all over again and Jack and Daniel were in the same place they had been before the whole time loops had started. And the worse thing was that Jack hadn't been listening to Daniel the first time and he had to relive Daniel's confused face hundreds, perhaps even thousands of times. After the time loop had been fixed Daniel and Jack had argued. Jack thought that Daniel was being unreasonable when he said he wanted some time out to reflect on their friendship. Jack had said that time wouldn't change anything and if they wanted anything to be changed they needed to talk about it. Daniel had snapped back that that was the actual problem. Jack just didn't listen and they didn't talk for days. Eventually Jack sheepishly apologized to Daniel and everything had gone back to somewhat normal.

Jack sighed and drunk the whisky that was in the tumbler in front of him.

'You want 'nother?' The barman asked him.

Jack nodded and the man filled the glass up again. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. His didn't notice another man sit next to him until they placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Jack.'

He flinched slightly and turned his head sharply to face the man.

'Daniel.' He sighed.

'Hey.' Daniel smiled and Jack knew instantly that forgiving Daniel just wasn't something he would be able to stop him self from doing. Daniel's smile melted him.

'I'm sorry.' Jack said quietly as their eyes met.

Daniel moved his hand over Jack's and grasped it gently.

'Me too.'

'I guess I'm just afraid that you might head out one day and not return. I just want to protect you Daniel.'

'Yeah, I know. I feel the same about you.'

They both smiled.

'Drink?' Jack offered and Daniel nodded.

'Nother of these please.'

'Thanks' Daniel wrapped his hand around the glass and sighed.

The pair sat in silence for minutes until a blonde woman hesitantly walked up to Daniel.

'Would you like to dance?' She asked.

'Erm, as flattering as that is, I can't… I'm with him.' Daniel told her politely and he pointed to Jack, who raised his glass and smiled.

She blushed and quickly moved away from the bar and out of sight.

Daniel took a deep breath and stood. He moved closer to Jack and their lips met in a gentle kiss. The whole bar quietened at the sight of the two men.

'Lets go home Jack.' Daniel said as he took Jack's hand and led him out of the bar.

-fin-

Reviews are loved. x


End file.
